


Exercising Thirst

by mswarrior, wolfjillyjill



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Collaboration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, For our thirsty mutuals, Oral Sex, PWP, Sunday one shot, Vaginal Fingering, clexa one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswarrior/pseuds/mswarrior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjillyjill/pseuds/wolfjillyjill
Summary: One shot, again based on a Tumblr picture. Clarke gets hungry for Lexa's abs.  This is a repost.





	Exercising Thirst

Clarke eyed Lexa in the other room as she snapped a selfie of her rock hard abs. Hoping to catch her attention when finally she looked giving her lazy smile and tapped on the empty spot beside on their bed.

“Get you tight abs in her pronto, Woods.” Licking her lips with all this skin on display

She pops her head around the corner. Looking at Clarke with that smirk that she knows will melt her to bits.

And it does. Clarke pulls her bottom lip under her teeth, eyes twinkling with a hint of mischief.

Lexa’s smirk grows as she struts her way to the hungry woman occupying their bed.

Clarke couldn’t decide if her partner was carved out marble of a goddess that just stepped off a pedestal from ancient Greece, then settled on panther as Lexa when placed one knee on the bed and slowly slinked her way to her side and began to purr.

“You summoned me, my love?” She speaks with that sparking tone of red velvet. The result, Clarke’s breath catching and fingers curling into the softness of their comforter.

She had power over this woman. One she rarely used, but remained effective regardless. She slowly advances onto her lover, crawling with predatory intent.

Clarke answers by falling timidly to her back. Gracefully putting herself into position while her partner shadowed over her.

“Is this what want?” Lexa purrs into Clarke’s ears as she gently guides her lover’s hand to rub against her chiseled stomach muscles.

She feels tingles run across her skin at the contact. A reaction, only the woman of her dreams, could invoke.

Clarke breathed in her lover's scent so close to her now and felt the wonder of what nature created. In its infinite wisdom foresaw her need to press against the sensitive warmth of her skin and fine downy hairs that covered her belly. It summoned up a tide memories for each carefully sculpted ripple of muscle Lexa formed after hours of work, just to be laid bare and appreciated.

Clarke answered with her lips, covering those muscle with licks and kisses, wishing to draw out of her lover happiness and her desire. Her due to pay homage when an irresistible urged bubbled up from her belly and she bit down on one sculpted ab.

Lexa hissed and feathered her fingers through her blonde hair, pulling her back and attacked her mouth. Connecting their lips into a heated exploration and pushed Clarke further into the mattress. Two fingers efficiently removing her bra in one swift flick of her wrist and slid strip of lace panties off her hips. Clarke gave in, surrendering as she lifted her bra from her arms freeing her breasts.

Clarke gasps the minute skilled hands finding purchase among her bosom. One, kneading at her soft flesh deliciously, while the other lightly circles her pink areolas with a thumb.

“Ahh, Lex…” She mutters when teeth bury into her neck and travel down the expanse of it to her shoulder. She uses pressure. Not enough to invoke pain, but definitely leaving marks in their wake.

Clarke bucks her hips upwards into her stomach, causing Lexa to moan heated breath where her lips lay, relishing Clarke’s growing slick skating against the muscles there.

Lexa pulls a nipple into her mouth. Sucking, licking, teasing until it’s standing at stark attention. Her wandering hand, reaching its destination between Clarke’s legs. Her fingers, skimming through the soaked contents of her lover’s cunt and circling her clit. Slowly. Calculated. Erupting cries of pleasure from her woman.

Gently Lexa glides a single finger inside and languidly explore her lover's depths, freeing a gasp, followed by a moan deep in Clarke's throat. She pants and cries out when she places another inside. Clarke is so ready for her touch. Wet, hot and ready to be devoured completely.

They fed on each others desire for one another. One taking as the other received in an equal partnership between them of lust and love. She pushed another finger inside growing dizzy with the desire welling up for Clarke, her love, her life, her everything.

The hours she worked at honing her body, for no one but the love her life. A growing urge to taste Clarke and she moved to settled her shoulders between the wetness amid her thighs. Keeping her fingers in place, but stilled, running her face over her short curls and nudged her lips apart with her nose and licked around her sex and latched on the to swelling clit.

Clarke gasps immediately, not being able to resist the urge to buck her hips forward. Riding the face of her lover, begging for the need to be satisfied in the way only Lexa could. Her nails, digging trails into Lexa’s long tresses and holding onto dear life as that sinful mouth of hers went to work.

A few shallow swipes of her tongue against the pulsing bud forces Clarke to shut her eyes, lest they crawl from within their place from the searing waves that borne in her body. A cry breaks from her chest, as Lexa shields it within the warmth and wetness of her mouth and alternates between sucking and teasing. She knows she won’t last much longer at this rate, but still, she tries her best to cling to this pleasurable roller coaster. Not wanting it to end any sooner than need be.

But it seemed, Lexa had other plans.

“Oh, fuck!” Clarke screams out as Lexa begins to move her fingers again. Thrusting with purpose into her, hitting her front wall with every exit, and never letting her mouth end its torture on her clit. 

The waves built until the tide sent her careening over into an explosive climax, covering Lexa with a wash of wetness from her core. Lexa hummed and began licking the surface and watched as Clarke arched her back when her tongue lightly touched the sensitive bud. Lexa smirked, and rose up to admire the jerks and moans her hands and tongue invoked out of her lover.

Clarke covered her face with one hand the other found hers and drew her up.

A lazy smile graced Lexa's lips when Clarke patted her chest. "Come here."

"Hmm," Lexa fed off Clarke's climax, it triggered in her warmth. Sliding upward, coating her chest with her body's reaction to her pleasure. "I'll squish you, Clarke."

Clarke just smiled and pulled her down wrapping her arms around her thighs a pushed her tongue deep inside. Punching a groan from her gut at being devoured.

Her skilled lover worked in and out. Urging her closer to the edge only to back off and focused her kissing the space between her lips and core. First one side then the other. Avoiding where Lexa wanted her to most.

"Fuck, Clarke I'm so close." Bedroom baby blue eyes gazed upward and latch onto her clit, sucking, licking and torturing Lexa. This time she didn't let up and pulled the climax out of her. Sending wave after wave or come over Clarke's face and hair. Lexa leaned her head against the headboard, trying to catch her breath, then slide down Clarke's belly again and nestled in her arms.

"I guess you really like my abs, huh babe?"

Clarke drew her down into a kiss. Their tongue both coated with each other and then pulled back.

"I'm thirsty for all of you, babe."


End file.
